Candice Jenkins
Physical Description Bouncy red curls frame a soft heart shaped face with a tiny smattering of freckles across her nose. Long lashes shade her eyes and are magnified by her glasses, round golden frames encircle each emerald orb. Her lips are full and soft. Usually they are bright red, and they are always shiny with fresh gloss. Candice is well endowed and she shows off her ample cleavage with exceptionally low cut blouses. She highlights her other curves with tight fitting pants or a pencil skirt, preferring the straight lines found more commonly in the well dressed of Union City than the minors of Damerel. She is of medium height, standing around 5'5", and has an athletic build. She has a skincare and exercise routine which she never strays from. Her voice is deep and husky and usually somewhat breathy. Candice doesn't just talk, she purrs. Personality She is friendly to everyone, some say too friendly. Candice is warm, open, and inviting. She can be a bit of a hot head, but she forgives just as quickly and often forgets completely. Her photographic memory only applies to things she reads and will often forget conversations completely. She can come off a bit as an air head and a flake, and definitely is a huge flirt. Candice is somewhat emotionally immature and has to remind herself that she isn't the center of the universe. She recognizes that she needs to grow and does her best to admit her faults, so she is making some progress there. She is more of a mother than her own mother was to her, but she still lapses into wanting to be her daughter's best friend fairly often. She loves all things of beauty and is enchanted by the arts. She has never been to Vellenvale, but it is her dream to visit there. Now that she has a job with summers off, that dream is possible and she and her daughter intend to go next summer to celebrate her acceptance to Sator. History Candice was mostly cared for by her older sister Millicent, until she left to work at Sator. Their mother was a waitress during the day and worked nights as a dancer at the club in Damerel. Her mother was more of a friend than a parent and she obviously favored Candice, doting on her, doing her nails and hair and make up. Candice was her little princess and and beauty queen all rolled into one. Though her mother spoiled her, she was never a complete spoiled brat, and remained mostly sweet. She can be a bit of a baby still when she doesn't get her way, but she knows she shouldn't be and is trying to correct that. Candice lived for attention, especially from boys, and found herself pregnant at the young age of 14, giving birth to a beautiful baby girl and refused to tell anyone who the father was. He never came forward, and it is Cadice's most closely guarded secret. After Millicent left, Candice followed in her mother's footsteps, beginning her career dancing at the club. Millicent had always wanted something different for her baby sister though, and knew that living in the small mining town was holding her back from her true potential. She got her a job when the old librarian retired three years ago and Candice has been working at Sator ever since. She visits her daughter and mother on the weekends and lives with them in Damerel during the summer. Storyline Current plots and threads. Category:Characters Category:Sator Staff Category:Coalition Category:Human